


It's Valentines

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Everyone lives, Food, Happy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: Maybe it's now time for  Kurapika to actually open a stove and try not to burn their Kitchen
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	It's Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Finally it's here!~ As promised I now have a fic about Leopika Valentines special!~ I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. I just kind of went with the flow and randomly put together what's inside my head. Originally, Leorio would be the one giving a "gift" but I figured that he would be the type of person who would always do some sappy things and so now it's Kurapika's turn, which is rare xD

Leorio doesn’t know how to do romance; and that’s why his flirting would always come into outright dead-ends or his relationships always so short. He isn’t a sweet-talker and most of the time people he’d flirt with would see him as a creep- which he isn’t because the ones who’s creepy are the types like Hisoka or Illumi. Putting that aside, Leorio grew up without a father. His estranged Dad apparently cheated on his Ma and decided to stay with his mistress. All the more reason for him to particularly hate Ging for abandoning Gon.

So growing up, he only had his mother to confide with- which is absolutely _perfect_ because he got to pour out all of his love to his only parent than dividing it into two.

Leorio wakes up lazily on a Sunday morning. All bright and sunshine which is pretty much rare considering that he only finished his fellowship. It would have been an ideal day if only it isn’t Valentines day.

Leorio _loathes_ Valentines; not because he is bitter but because coincidentally, all of his past relationships would end right on February 14.

Kurapika is different. He reassures himself.

He spreads an arm and tries to reach out his significant other who is supposed to be in bed sharing his heat with him. There is a huge space on his right side and Kurapika isn’t on bed.

Panic rises within Leorio, making him shot up from his wake and instantly lands his feet on the floor. He doesn’t know how but he suddenly finds himself walking towards the bedroom door.

 _‘What if he left again? What if he goes back to those times? What if Kurapika feels down once again? What if Kurapika suddenly decides to leave him… for good? What if all of the bliss where just mere dreams and now he’s waking up?’_ Leorio anxiously thinks. Kurapika can’t bail out now; not now that they’re already stable, fine, happy and freely _in love_. They’ve both waited for this moment and to think that it would quickly disappear makes Leorio want to cry so bad- which is almost happening because he can feel the familiar sting within the corners of his eyes. He wishes that it isn’t familiar but he had been like this before when he was trying to reach out for Kurapika and would end up being utterly ignored.

 _‘Leo calm down. H-he might just have gone into the bathroom you know? He need to piss too or take some shit.’_ As if lost in their own apartment, Leorio makes long strides to inspect the whole place. There is no trace of Kurapika; but his favorite novel is still on the top of the coffee table near the couch and his scarf is still hanging by the door- Leorio takes notice. For a little bit, his heart calms down. Just _a little_.

He takes a deep breath as he feels his fingertips getting cold. Maybe it’s his fault (again). Leorio bitterly concludes. Maybe it’s because he isn’t “romantic”. Well, he could still remember his partners shortly leaving him because they didn’t want his handwritten letters and would have preferred a bouquet of flowers or an expensive jewelry.

Leorio absentmindedly rolls his eyes (something he got from Kurapika), because he knows that it’s so stupid to think that his Kurta partner would be so petty with those.

He did gift him some handpicked flowers to him and Kurapika was more than happy to put it on a vase and preserve some petals in between the pages of his book. 

That was endearing; but Kurapika is still nowhere to be found and Leorio is suddenly reminded by that fact.

He relents on grabbing his phone and dialing his number but memories starts to flash back when the Kurta would purposely miss his call.

It’s Valentines and Kurapika is missing.

“Leo? Why are you standing in front of the door? Did you get a call from the hospital?”

Almost instantly, Leorio makes a 180-degree turn and practically leaps towards Kurapika.

With horrified eyes, the blonde manages to balance both of them. Leorio inspects him with gentle eyes and warm hands. _Is it a “Doctor”-thing that even though Leorio is grabbing both of his arms, it isn’t hard but rather comforting?_ Kurapika silently wonders.

“Are you feeling well? Do you need some soup? Did you take a shit?”

Kurapika snorts out from the array of mismatched questions from his medic lover. One moment Leorio is immensely worried and then the next he’s talking about bathroom needs. “Leorio.” He calls out firmly but the smile is still there. “Are you okay?” Kurapika looks at him with knotted eyebrows and impending laughter. Leorio always manages to make him smile about small stupid things.

Kurapika sees the slouching man before him gaping at him like a fish. “Ah…” Leorio is still half-awake it seems. Kurapika interestingly raises an eyebrow as Leorio continues his musings. “Ahm… I was just- you know thinking how I woke up with you not beside me..?” The poor man looks as if he is so confused to himself that Kurapika can’t help but to finally snicker because of his face.

“Come here now. You’re stressed out from work. We need to eat breakfast.”

As if coming to his senses, Leorio clears his throat and then straightens his back. He groans, “god don’t scare me like that after my duty.” They walk towards the kitchen.

Kurapika doesn’t look at Leorio and instead goes straight before the coffee brewer and starts to make coffee.

“I’m not going anywhere Leo.” Kurapika partly knows. He isn’t stupid and he is aware of the consequences he made because of the things he did. “And yes I did take a shit.” He lightens up the mood and then gets their mug to fill it with coffee.

Leorio sighs heavily and then lovingly drapes an arm over the blonde’s shoulder. While kissing Kurapika’s crown, he says: “I know. I know. I think the caffeine from yesterday’s shift has gotten into me. You know, made me extra anxious.”

Kurapika hums in agreement and then brings Leorio’s mug before him. “I was joking because I- I mean, let’s eat. I… I made us some breakfast..?” Kurapika sounds unsure and nervous. He has all the rights to do so because the moment Leorio hears those last words, his eyes flew wide open.

“Y-y- ** **you**** cooked?” He sputters incoherently as if the whole situation is a miracle and a dream. Leorio knows that Kurapika doesn’t cook. The young blonde doesn’t even want to go near the stove after the ‘kitchen-incident’; which included a burnt hotdog that lead all the alarms in their apartment complex blowing off. The damage wasn’t really that bad but the embarrassment they got from their neighbors was enough for Kurapika to not handle any cooking utensils at all.

That is why Leorio is surprised to learn that Kurapika woke up early to make breakfast. It was obvious that his sleepy head didn’t process the smell from the kitchen; until now. Something savory is wafting within the air. It smells _harmless_ and definitely not burnt; a thing that Leorio is grateful for because he still want to have a functioning taste-buds after this.

“L-Leorio? You look unwell… Perhaps you want to make your own breakfast?” Kurapika cuts him off from his musings, his grey eyes peering pitifully at him. His blonde bangs almost hides the apparent knot on his forehead. “I perfectly understand if you do not trust my abilities since I almost caught our place in fire--”

“No! What are you saying? I’m eating your breakfast. I don’t think it isn’t that bad base from the smell. It actually smells delicious!” Leorio grins widely at him, not wanting to worry his partner. “So this was why you woke up early huh. This _rarely_ happens. What’s the occasion?” Leorio couldn’t stop himself from kissing Kurapika on his crown again and making soothing circles on his back. The tense from the blonde’s shoulder starts to relax slowly.

The young Kurta momentarily freezes from his touch and then gapes at him. His mouth opens and then closes and then opens once again before finally speaking his thoughts out. “Nothing!” Kurapika almost raises the pitch of his voice. He breathes slowly and then continues on. “Nothing in particular.” He clears his throat and then gently shoves Leorio away from his side, prodding the taller man to wash his face first and brush his teeth.

Leorio stiffens. Is he missing something? He doesn’t dwell on it too much and then jogs out towards the bathroom. On the corners of his eyes, he sees Kurapika fidgeting before taking out some plates.

* * *

Valentines. A tradition that Kurapika isn’t really well aware of as his tribe doesn’t have any of the sorts. He is familiar of the concept of it ever since being exposed to the outer world. He also had some fair share of “experience” of it. Well if experience means guarding the dates of his clients he had way back when he was involved in the mafia, then yes he has plenty of experience.

Valentines means it’s what couples do. They usually give presents like jewelry, flowers, or the infamous chocolate in a box to their partner.

His clients would have a fancy dinner on top of Yorknew City and he would cringe away or stare without any hint of emotion because back then, he didn’t want to feel anything at all.

But now, he is feeling _so much_ ; and to be honest, Kurapika feels like he is always in Valentines Day with Leorio.

The man is just naturally a sap. A big lump of romance. The embodiment of of being in love.

Kurapika could still remember Leorio writing him letters when he was down. The raven head would slip the paper on the small crevice beneath his door. It contained words ranging from words of support to quotes from classical books that he liked. Later on Kurapika figures that Leorio starts to slip some notes because he was afraid that Kurapika would ignore his messages like he had used to.

The next thing he remembers is Leorio bashfully giving him a handful of handpicked flowers. He said: _“I was just walking from school and it’s spring. It’s yellow. I think it’s daffodils? I don’t know. It just reminded me of you because you resemble the sunshine--”_ He stopped from there and then awkwardly coughed and excused himself. Kurapika can’t forget how Leorio’s face and neck went red. That night he took some petals and pressed it carefully in between his book. In Kurta culture, a person giving a flower to another in the middle of spring would mean a proposal; but he supposed that Leorio wasn’t aware about that and Kurapika didn’t have the heart to scare Leorio away.

It didn’t actually only happen once. It happened twice, thrice- Kurapika had lost count. Not to mention how Leorio would _always_ prepare them breakfast despite the fact that he has long hours of shift. He is sometimes needed in the hospital really early or late at night. Nevertheless, his significant other would always manage to cook for him, leaving a note on the fridge that he can microwave his breakfast.

Kurapika knows. He got lucky with Leorio. Who would have thought that the arrogant, prideful, and stingy young man who only wanted to get rich and touch some boobs would be his partner in life? That the same man is now a respectful Doctor; that instead of using his nen to kill, he uses his nen to save lives. The money that he gets would always go to those in need- no second thoughts or whatsoever. The very man who he fought with on the way to the exam hall is now the man of his dreams in actual reality.

Kurapika has finally let himself be soft again; something that he had long forgotten but it’s all coming back now. It feels good.

And because it’s like that, Kurapika decided to share his feelings with Leorio. To show him that he loves him as much as the medic loves him back. Kurapika has a long way but he’s going to start now…

By cooking…

And by potentially burning their Kitchen again.

He freezes before grabbing his phone from his pocket and speed-dialing Melody. It’s 4:30 in the morning and Leorio is still asleep on their bed.

 _One ring… Two rings… Three rings…_ On the fourth ring, Melody picks up the phone. Her voice is a bit rough but still has this inflection of being calm. “Kurapika? Is something the matter?”

“Melody it’s an emergency.” He says sternly and his choice of words seemed to wake the person on the other line in a bad way.

“Wh-why? Is everything okay? Do I need to go there? Contact Gon? Killua?” And even on her leveled voice, a hint of panic and worry rises.

Kurapika winces. He feels bad for worrying Melody. “No umm… I’m sorry. That was unnecessary. What I’m trying to say is that I need your help…” He breathes in and out slowly. “With cooking.” He must admit, he might have sounded ridiculous but he is desperate to get this thing done and he can only turn to Melody.

“Oh.” There’s an apparent silence from the other line. If melody so chooses to hang up the phone for scaring her away, Kurapika wouldn’t mind; but she doesn’t and instead chuckles in delight. “It’s for Valentines isn’t it?” Her voice melted softly with the static.

Kurapika sighs and then settles himself on the stool before the counter. “Yes. I… I can’t cook and I am afraid that I’ll set our whole place in fire."

Melody hums and Kurapika imagines her nodding her head. “Are you asking me for some idea or are you asking me how to open a stove?”

“It’s the latter actually. I already have an idea on what to cook. But I don’t know how to open this? I remember Leorio pressing something and it kind of ‘crackles’?”

“Maybe it’s an electric stove.”

“Even though it has a gas tank?”

There is an apparent stretch of silence before Melody clears her throat. It is soon followed by a faint noise of something rustling; perhaps she’s getting out of bed to wake herself up. “Uhm… I’m going to hang up and… I’ll just send you a video on how to open the stove properly and… safely.”

There’s nothing Kurapika can do but to nod his head and breathlessly answer her with, “yes. Sounds good.”

Not long after his phone flickers with a notification. Melody did sent him a video.

* * *

Leorio comes back with a towel draped over his shoulders. Some of his hair is still damped but he absolutely does feel refreshed and more awake. The savory smell of the dish that Kurapika has made still hung in the air. Leorio thinks he would be enjoying whatever it is.

“What did you cook?” Leorio asks excitedly as he slides into the seat opposite of Kurapika. The young Kurta only eyes him and smiles. Leorio looks very much a child looking forward for a present on Christmas.

Kurapika is excited too of course. It’s a first for him to not endanger their kitchen and actually make a dish he’s sure would taste good.

“Curry.” The blonde replies and Leorio looks at him bewilderingly.

“Oh wow! Really? That’s good. That’s good.” The raven head nods his head while chuckling. Leorio doesn’t know why but he feels so proud and fulfilled even though he wasn’t the one who cooked. Getting the utensils from the side of the table, he passes one pair to Kurapika and then holds a pair on both of his hands. A plate with rice is already laid before him. Leorio is still smiling from ear-to-ear at his partner and he could definitely feel Kurapika hesitating. “I’m going to eat it Sunshine. So pass it to me.” He reassuringly says.

Kurapika snorts and shakes his head. He stretches his arm on the side of the table where a ceramic bowl with a lid on top is placed. He then passes it on Leorio. “Enjoy.”

Leorio takes it and opens the lid. The sweetness melded together with something salty struck him- in a _very_ good way. He knows what curry is and what it usually tastes like but something seems to be different here. He shots an eye at Kurapika with a grin. “I’m going to take some now.” He scoops a handful and spreads it over the rice.

Kurapika keenly watches him with his grey eyes with a subtle hint of passionate red- like a chef waiting for his customer to give him a feedback. He watches as Leorio takes the spoon over his mouth and starts eating it. He can’t help but to reel on the feeling of suspense. Five seconds feels like five hours- sounds familiar? no pun intended.

Leorio’s eyebrows raised and then he starts to gobble the whole thing up that Kurapika becomes too stunned to move.

“Peeks I swear this is heaven.” Leorio swallows and then heaves up all the contents on his plate.

Kurapika laughs softly in relieved. “That’s good.” He says while taking a bite on his own.

 _‘Happy Valentines Leorio.’_ -He thinks and hopes that Leorio won’t see the wrapper of the chocolate on their waste bin.

\--

Later that afternoon, Leorio learns on a TV show that you can put a chocolate on your curry; and everything clicks inside his head.

Then on that very same night they had the most amazing make out session they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm asian so rice is a necessary :|
> 
> If you want to look for me on twitter, here's my username: @LEORlOPALADlN (the letter "i" is just lower case L)


End file.
